Love Has Many Secrets
by MrsCena1
Summary: He promised no matter what we'd be together. Will we or will new found tempitations and secrets tear us apart?


Chapter 1

"What are we doing here?" He asked me softly as he moved up off the couch to look out the window that stared down at the lights that cover Knoxville softly. His expression seemed softened and confused at the same time. I bet he's thinking the same thing I am. How much longer can we keep this relationship underwraps. I don't know myself anymore. I guess I didn't take the time to really sit down and think the future. I just let things happened and dealt with as they came or come. Which ever is best suited for the situation.

"I don't know." I said looking down at my reflection on the glass coffee table that had black stand underneath and a few magazines about better homes, garden, etc. My reflection seemed dull and happy at the same time. Only a little pain showed about how much my life has changed since I started working here. I meet people both good and bad. I've had my share of bad and good moments, but one that permanently scared me forever. I shook my head trying to release that thought that tried to engrave me once again. I focused on him only him.

"We can't hide like this forever you know." He .

"I know. I just can't find away for my parents to know or for your parents to know. I don't want your family to think the worest of me." I said softly allowing a sigh to come out as well.

"You're thinking of the negative. Babe they will love you I promise." He said coming over to me swiflty and taking my cold hands in his warm soft hands. His eyes full of hope and promise telling me he's not lying, but still I have my doubts as well.

"You don't realize somethings though." I said looking down at my knee avoiding eye contact.

"Like what?" He said softly.

"The age difference." I said slowly.

His eyes moved back over to look out the glass window trying to figure out the words to tell me something that would change my mind. I know the age difference doesn't effect me at all, but my family has so many different views against that kind of thing. They feel that you should be with someone your own age. I think if you love someone enough that age doesn't matter. It's just a number. That's all. Espically when you can't control how you feel about someone.

"I'm not concerned about the age difference at all. It's just my family's picky about those things. They feel you should love someone your own age." I said leaning back into the chair softly looking up at the ceiling as my worry began to grow more and more as the seconds go by. I'm scared this is going to be the end of us. I know he's promised me a million times nothing's gonna drive us apart, but still our relationship can only stand so much, before we finally break. I'll go crazy when that day comes.

"I already know waht you're thinking, it's not gonna happen. Period." He said in a serious tone.

"You don't know that. Even the strongest relationships fall at some point." I said finally letting a few tears escape both my cheeks softly as my head went down to my lap.

"Hey." He paused for a moment to lift my chin up to his eye level, before speaking again. "I will do everything in my power to make sure we're healthy and happy. No matter what we'll always be together. I don't care if you decide to leave, I'll still be your boyfriend. Always and forever remember."

"Promise." I whispered softly.

"Promise." He said leaning up and kissing me softly on the lips.

I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling his body closer to me. Only he pulled away with a sweet smile on his face that always made my heart melt heart felt like a very warm ice cube that melted when he gave me that smile. My heart felt like it's gonna beat out of my chest in a matter of minutes. If my heart did beat out of my chest then the floor and cleaned coffee table would a mess with blood everywhere. I couldn't bring myself to see what else would happen. Just thinking of not being around him makes my heart begin to ache within a minute of all these thoughts.

"What if you meet someone else? Someone better than me. Good looking than me." I asked in a serious tone like he did earlier.

"Well that won't happen." He said with a smile.

"Why not?" I asked still looking at him.

"Because I only see you that way." He whispered softly.

"Things can change." I said getting up and moving over to the window to look down at the people moving quickly around each other.

I heard a sigh come from his lips as he moved into the chair where I sat moments ago and stared at me for what seemed forever. I didn't feel uncomfortable though. I felt normal and very blessed to have him in my life. I mean when I meet him it was one of those times where we kept running into each other. Sometimes he admitted he did it on purpose to see me. I'll never forget the very first time we meet.

_I was staring at the pool water trying to figure out how I got left without a notice. No note, no phone call, nothing. Just packed and left. I was on my final break for the night. I was on douuble shifts getting close to three hours of sleep a day and taking a half day off to just pay all the bills that seemed to be coming almost everyday. I couldn't keep up. I mean the more I tried the worser things became for me exen though i wish things would be simplier they weren't._

_A soft voice came out into the night crisp air as my eyes pulled away from the pool water. His eyes seemed to make me under a spell of somekind. The chocolate seemed perfect for him. HIs tight wife beater seemed to almost break under the least bit of pressure from him. His blue jeans seemed to not sag too much, but be long enough to cover the back of his contrstuction boots. _

_"Do you mind if I join miss?" He asked sweetly. _

_"Umm..No i was just leaving." I said getting up off one of the long seats and moving toward the exit. Only his voice stopped me dead in his tracks. _

_"Don't go." He said turning around to me. _

_"It's company policy that employees are only allowed out here if no customer is out here by the pool." I said turning around to him. _

_"Who's going tell anyone?" He said finally sitting down on the couch next to the pool and patted the sit next to him. HIs brown eyes gave off a sparkle that seemed to light up more than the mool and sun combined. _

_I finally moved over to where he patted and sat down swiftly as my eyes went back to the sprakle blue water in the pool trying to make this feel less uncomfortable than it already is. Why is he doin this? He can talk to any girl in the world. Why me? What do I hold that interests him? Questions with no answers._

"Are you ok?" He whispered in my ear softly pulling me back into the real world instead of in the past. I never got ask him those questions because Ashley came and got me. I was going to run over break time and that meant money lossed on my paycheck. I remember from that point on we ran into each other almost three times a day each time bring more and more butterflies in my stomach.

""Babe." He said concerned.

"Yeah just thinking." I said turning around to him as his arms place around my lower back and his forehead coming on mine softly.

"About what?" He asked softly.

"Our first meeting next to the pool remember." I said softly.

"That was a special day for me." He said smiling happily.

"Me too. I couldn't help, but wonder why me?" I asked making it a point to know.

"You're perfect for me in every single way. It's like I couldn't keep from not seeing you half the time. I can't stand to be away from you. Even in the gym, I feel like the soon i get there the sooner I can get back to you." He said lifting his forehead away from me.

"I felt the same about you." I said kissing him gently.

"Are you ready to meet the family?" He asked softly.

"I don't have a choice do I?" I said laughing.

"Nope." He said kissing me softly.

"Alright, but mine first." I said in a serious tone.

He nodded getting our things together quickly as I grabbed my purse and duffle bag following him out of the hotelroom. Well here goes everything, I just hope my family will understand.

Reviews please! Thnks! :)


End file.
